1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, semiconductor memory devices may be classified into a volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. The non-volatile memory device includes non-volatile memory cells capable of preserving stored data without a power supply.
A nonvolatile memory device retains stored data even when power supply is cut off and includes a Programmable ROM (PROM), an Erasable PROM (EPROM), an Electrically [Erasable] EPROM (EEPROM), and a flash memory device, among others. A flash memory device electrically programs and erases data using Fowler-Nordheim (FN) tunneling or channel hot electron injection. A flash memory device may have memory cells of various types and may be classified into a NAND type or a NOR type based on a cell array structure. In addition, the flash memory device may be divided into floating-gate-type flash memory device or a charge-trap-type flash memory device according to kind of a memory storage layer constituting a unit cell,